A Demon's Angel
by Nightcrawler666
Summary: It all started when Dante was abducted by that 'little blind girl'. He never expected to want to stay with her. DantexOC, onesided LadyxVergil
1. Making Mistakes

_**A Demon's Angel**_

**Chapter 1 - Making Mistakes**

Dante walked along the street in total solitude. In his hands he held Ebony and Ivory, and Rebellion sat loosely in the holster on his back. He let out a bored sigh. Why did he even take this job? There wasn't a demon around as far as he could sense. However, when he looked further into it, there was something that was just a little bit… off?

He rounded the corner and waved at the man who hired him - a priest of the church nearby.

"Oh thank lord you're here sir! It's right in there… somewhere." He cried, silently stalking off at the last word. Dante closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then let it all out and strolled in.

The church really was quite grand. It had a high ceiling, suspended by ornate stone pillars. Huge stained glass windows let in streams of coloured light. Dante whistled his approval.

"Not bad, not bad." He said, pausing for a moment before turning around. Somehow the doors were shut. How hadn't he heard that? Something moved in front of him and Dante shot at it by instinct. When he turned to look nothing was there.

"I-" He started, but similar movements behind him made him shoot again. Nothing. He was getting angry now. What was it, and how was it playing these games with him? Again he felt that strange feeling of there being something neither Human nor Demon around him, and lowered his guns. He walked further into the church, noticing that the biggest window was smashed.

He heard a gasp to his right and turned, but again, nothing was there. Dante felt played, tricked, something he hadn't felt in a while. It wasn't comforting.

"Right, I don't give a damn who or what you are, just come out so I can shoot you!" Dante shouted, shooting random places in the room. He sighed again and leaned on a nearby pillar. Something dripped on his head.

Naturally, Dante's first reaction was to point a gun at it. He looked up to see a demon of some sort impaled on a gargoyle's head, and cocked his head to the side, staring. He lowered his gun.

"Well. How did you get all the way up there, hey? God, I don't know. I get here and it's already dead." Dante said, shaking his head and turning to walk out. A flutter of feathers made him turn, but once again there was nothing there.

Then he walked into something. It was a huge beast of some sort, covered in black matted fur and foaming at the mouth. No feathers. It was almost as tall as him, and looked somewhat feline. Dante brought out his guns again and shot, jumping and bringing out his sword mid-flip.

The blade of Rebellious sliced straight down into the demon's neck and it fell limply to the ground. Dante took out his sword and cleaned it on the creature's coat. Stepping down he saw a white dart in it's side. He bent down to examine said dart and pulled it out, staring at the white feather on the end. He laughed a little, then threw the dart to the ground.

The same flapping sound as before and Dante found himself growing tired. He fell to the floor, and the last thing he saw was Ivory slowly slipping out of his right hand, and a light, fluffy feather floating down in front of his face. Then he drifted into an uncontrollable sleep.

When he woke up Dante was in a little yellow room. The floor was laminated wood, the walls painted too joyful a colour for Dante to feel at peace. But at least he knew it wasn't another demon who had captured him. If it was, then why were there yellow walls? Dante thought of a happy demon, who would probably kill him with cookies full of poison. He shuddered.

A girl walked in and snapped him out of his cookie-demon trance. She had ridiculously long blonde hair, reaching her knees almost, and a simple white shirt. Black flared trousers sported 2 hip holsters with sub-machine guns in them, and a purple sash around her thin torso had a dagger on it, with a blade of possibly 5 inches.

Her eyes were covered with a purple bandage of similar colour to the sash, and her lips were glossy and red.  
>'<em>Goddamnit Dante! Stop admiring her lips, man!' <em>He thought to himself, shaking his head. She walked closer and sat on a chair, leaving him on the floor with his hands bound behind his back. He looked up at her and smirked. He was being held hostage by a blind girl…?

"So. Dante, son of Sparda… What brought you to my church?" She asked. Her voice was smooth.  
>Dante snorted. "Since when was that <em>your <em>church? Besides, you had a demon problem." After he'd finished talking she stopped looking at him and turned away. If blind girls could look at anyone. She had a nice ass, at least. Dante scolded himself again.

"So what's your name, little blind girl?" Dante asked. The girl turned and threw a dagger at Dante, which landed between his legs on the floor. He let out a barely audible whimper. The woman leaned in until she was inches away from his face and snapped at him.

"I am not little, I am not a girl! I am a grown woman, _demon, _and if you have a problem with that then you can just go and fuck yourself! Just my way of saying that I don't give a damn, Dante…"

Dante stayed perfectly still, eyes shut, until he felt her taking her knife back. He let out the breath he had left and asked again, but more bluntly this time.

"Tell me your name." He demanded. The girl laughed and turned to face Dante.  
>"My name is Skylar, daughter of Xandra." She said, smiling until the last name. Her grin turned to grimace.<p>

"Oh. Alright then, Skylar. Am I right to think your name means Guardian?" Dante asked, trying to be clever. He just wanted to lighten the mood a little.

"No. It means Protection, or Shelter. Also Eternal Life, Strength, Love and Beauty." She corrected.  
>"Well, I'm pretty sure you have enough of that."<br>"Of what, _Demon_?"

"Beauty. And shut up with the Demon thing, it pisses me off. I'm a half-breed." Dante said. Skylar walked out, in frustration.

After a few minutes, a young girl in a little denim dress came in and untied Dante. She had short black hair in curls on her head, framing a face of red lips and a dark blue eye. The other one was pure white, but the child looked adorable anyway.

"Thanks, what's your name sweetheart?" Dante said, tousling her ringlets.

"I am Catherine, daughter of Skylar." She chirped. Dante's face fell.

"Skylar? I thought…" Dante said, trailing off at the end.

"Catherine! Get away from him! Don't you sense it, he is a _Demon_!" Skylar shouted, rushing in and dragging her child away. She soon came back in, alone now, readying her gun in her hand.

"What did you do to her?"  
>"I never knew you had a man in your life, Skylar." Dante joked.<br>"I don't, Dante. What did you do to her?  
>""Nothing, I didn't do anything!" Dante shouted back, surprising Skylar when he stood up to push him away from her.<p>

Skylar pushed the barrel of her gun against his chest, trying to push him back against the wall. He didn't move. She slapped him and he grabbed her wrist, jerking it down putting his other hand on the gun with hers. For a split second Dante thought that he saw her eyes behind the bandage, then Skylar shot and Dante collapsed backwards


	2. Deal with it

_**A Demon's Angel**_

**So… Sorry but there wasn't an A/N last chapter. I CBA to do one to be honest. I want to write a story where the character changes the OC, not vice-versa. So I am. By the way, just incase anyone noticed that Skylar's really cold… She's meant to be. Also I realise that last chapter she MAY have been too Mary-Sue, and I'm working on that. (!MUST FIND FLAWS!)**

**Chapter 2 - Deal with it**

Dante fell back, feeling his head hit the floor with a smash. Usually, he'd be able to get back up just fine, but something was different and he actually felt weak for once. Skylar seemed shocked that he wasn't making a comeback, and knelt down next to him to check his pulse. Her fingers were ridiculously cold.

Dante lifted Ebony from his side and aimed it at Skylar, but either she didn't notice or she didn't care. He soon lowered it. Catherine ran in again, and started crying when she saw Dante bleeding on the floor. She was shooed out by her mother and after a while, and the woman kicked Dante in the ribs. Why? He had no idea.

"That…Hurt." He muttered. Skylar opened the door and someone in the corridor waved to her. His expression turned cold when the saw Dante lying in the floor, and he ran over to the door. Skylar slammed it in his face and barricaded it with a chair under the handle and a bolt lock at the top. Why hadn't his wound closed yet? He's part Demon!

"Take off your coat." Skylar demanded. Dante laughed. "What?" She asked, furious.

"Little soon, don't you think babe?" He smirked. Again a kick to his side. Dante tried to move his arms but failed, too weak to do much at all. Skylar sighed in pure aggravation and knelt beside him again, lifting his head and torso up and moving behind him so that his head was on her stomach and she was straddling his shoulders. Then she started to yank at the sleeves off the coat.

Dante sat through the battle Skylar was having with his leather without a word or gasp of pain. Not even a flinch. She threw it over to the left of the room and pulled the bandage round her eyes tighter. Then, out of nowhere, she produced a first aid kit.

"Where'd you get that from?" He asked, looking up at her and trying to see behind her bandage. She didn't answer. Dante felt his shoulders being lifted slightly and felt her wrapping a silky smooth bandage round his chest. He let out a grateful sigh. Why was he feeling better already? A blinding white light filled the room as Skylar moved one flat hand over his wound, then faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"Hey! What was that?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"What are you? Are you a demon too? What are you hiding?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Speak to me!" Dante screamed, flipping over and finding that his strength had been renewed.

He almost threw Skylar across the room, the pounced on her and pushed her against the wall. He took his hands from his side and put one round her neck, slowly lifting her up. The other held Ebony to her chin. She managed to choke out his name before the man at the door broke in and floored him.

Skylar darted in front of Dante before the mysterious man could do any worse and slapped him across the jaw, pointing to the busted door that was hanging off its hinges. Despite being clearly infuriated, the man walked out with his fists clenched.

"You must excuse him. He's not usually like that." Skylar said, turning to Dante with the same solemn look she always had. Dante shook his head and muttered something totally incomprehensible, then stood up. For a moment he was surprised by how tall Skylar was. Not many girls were as tall as 6'3". Dante figured she was maybe two inches shorter, give or take.

In an instant she turned in her heel and walked out of the door, motioning Dante to follow. He rushed for his coat and did as he was told. For once.  
>"You will share my quarters for the week." Skylar said, opening a white door to a highly decorated apartment.<p>

"A week?" Dante asked. Skylar nodded. Everything in the front room was white and gold, looking classy. Walking around, he saw that the kitchen was just plain silver and black, and the bathroom was a muted blue. The bedroom was huge. A large orange king-sized bed was sitting in all of it's four-poster glory, the sheets hanging from the posts a fiery red to match the cushions.

"Make yourself at home. Just don't make it messy, Dante." She said, then turned to TV on a 40" screen. He went to the fridge out of instinct and opened the door, taking out a can of beer and setting it on the counter next to him. Beer? Dante shook his head and read the label, realising he'd never tried it, and walked out to sit with her on the sofa. She shoved him away.

"Hey! I'm just watching TV! You can't even see it anyway." He said.

"I'm watching a stand-up. I don't _need _to watch it. I have ears, you know." She sighed, then slouched in her seat and tightened the bandage round her head. There was a few soft knocks at the door and Catherine ran in with leaps and bounds. Skylar paid no attention.

The young girl smiled sweetly at Dante, and the half-Demon smiled back. He took a long swig from his beer can and stood up to go and see the little girl.

"Stay away from her!" Skylar screamed, throwing whatever was nearest to her at Dante and hitting him on the head. Thankfully she'd had her had in a fruit bowl, and only succeeded in hitting him with an orange. Dante scowled and walked off to the shower.

"Why are you so mean to him, Mommy?" The girl asked, bouncing up to her mother with a cute little frown. Her little black curls settled lightly on her head after she'd finished jumping everywhere. A man walked in, tall and slender, with a white suit on. His ebony curls waved around his head as Catherine's did, only shorter and more collected. Sapphire, almost black eyes came to rest on the tiny child. Skylar stiffened slightly and sat up straight.

"Ah, Catherine. I thought I'd find you here, with your mother. Come here, and lets go home sweetheart." The man said, towering menacingly over his daughter. She didn't seem to care. In fact, she looked up at him in admiration and ran out of the room expecting him to follow. He didn't.

"Skylar. Good to see you again. How've you been lately?" He asked. The shower cut off in the background.  
>"Leave. Now, Anthony. You have no right to be here." Skylar said, trying to keep her voice even despite her clear trembling. He walked out and slammed the door shut, granting Skylar some relaxation.<p>

She sat there for what seems like hours, listening to the obviously funny comedian on her TV but not feeling well enough to laugh. Dante had clearly finished in the shower and Skylar could hear him in the hall, soft footsteps on the carpet there. He walked in and sat next to her, closer than last time. She knew because of the way that she sank lower into the sofa on her side.

"Are you okay? You look kinda sick…" Dante said, turning off the TV. Skylar nodded at him and stood up, feeling a wave of nausea hit her and falling straight back down to the settee. Dante was quite shocked by it and wasn't exactly sure how to help her at all, but he managed to get her to the bathroom and perch her over the toilet ready to vomit. He dragged her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her bandana, then walked out. He heard her stomach lurch minutes later.

He had no idea why she was sick. She hadn't eaten anything yet. Maybe that was it - the lack of food. He doubted it. Dante made his way to the bedroom and stripped himself free of all clothing save his boxer shorts, and climbed into the covers. If she was so blind, why was everything so pretty?


	3. Even in Death

_**A Demon's Angel**_

**Anyone ready for a flashback? Well, I don't care if you are or not, because you've got one anyway. It'll be in **_ITALIC_**! Recommend listening to the Evanescence song 'Even in Death', but you don't have to. It's a little weird. I only really like the chorus XD Sorry this took forever… Computer (and mother) problems. Also, sorry it took so long for so little!**

**Chapter 3 - Even in Death**

"_Skylar!" He cried. His feet were whipped from beneath him and he fell to the ground. As much as he hated to see it, Skylar was still being beaten in front of him, and worse still was the fact that the others were making him watch. He couldn't do anything about it. Skylar kicked and screamed, then turned to run and was chased after. Much screaming was heard, then silence. _

_Lying in peace and blood, he listened for any signs, any at all, that Skylar was still alive. As her Guardian Angel it had been his job to protect her from whatever ,might happen. He'd failed. She would most likely be made an Angel herself, made to train under the wing (literally) of another Archangel. He couldn't stand to think of it, so as he died, he begged for her to be saved. He begged for her corruption._

_But it never came…_

"Dante?" Skylar whispered, rolling over and off the sofa. She landed with a thud on the floor and stood up, immediately banging into the end table and managing to clumsily knock over the vase of artificial flowers atop it. No answer.

"Dante?" She shouted, feeling blood under her feet. A muffled 'No' was heard from somewhere. What was that supposed to mean? Skylar simply kept walking, making it to the kitchen and fumbling around for the tissues.

Suddenly Skylar felt warm arms wrap around her back and she lashed out behind her. She didn't hit anything. They must have stepped back. Then she heard the voice and her fragile heart shattered, carving out a hole in her chest and lining it with shards of hate.

"Skylar, that is no way to greet your lover." He said. Skylar gulped. It was Anthony. A sudden spike of rage hit her and Skylar struggled to suppress it, leaning against the counter and facing where she thought he was.

"You murdered him. You're not him at all." She spat. Literally.

"Who? Your beloved little playboy Jack?" He taunted. Skylar felt sick all over again. She could hear him chuckle, then finally released her breath once he'd walked out.

"What the hell was all that about?" Dante called to her. Skylar tied her blonde hair back with the ends of her purple bandana then swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Just a guy who thinks he's amazing. No big deal."

"So who's Jack?" Dante asked, totally unaware of Skylar's incomprehensible sensitivity. The girl didn't answer, and instead turned to get the tissues for her feet.

"A man I used to know." She finally whispered, unfortunately loud enough for the Half-breed to hear.  
>"Used to know meaning he's dead? Because that's what he said. That he's dead."<br>"Yes, he's dead! Now stop rubbing it in, will you? For God's sake, Dante." Skylar said, ignoring the fact her bandana was growing wet around her eyes. Dante ignored it too, and went to watch the TV.

Skylar waited before she joined Dante, grabbing a tub of Ben & Jerries Phish Food ice cream from the freezer. She'd cleaned up her foot by then. After a while watching (or listening to) Total Wipeout, Skylar went to practice her spacial awareness in the gym. She couldn't even make it around her apartment after the recent refurbishment.

After hours of falling over, Skylar returned to her apartment, escorted by a boxer who lived further down the hall. God, was she glad for that. Skylar didn't want to walk anywhere alone anymore, not since Anthony was voted Head Angel. It was bad enough they were trying to make _her _one, but he was trying to convert her child. Poor Catherine.

Skylar walked in to the all-too-familiar smell of beer and bubble bath, and decided that a shower was out of the question. Stupid Half-blood. Of all the people, it had to be a son of Sparda.

"Skylar?" A voice called through the open door. "Skylar it's me, Alyson. Listen, Archangel Weiss has agreed that the Demon poses no threat to our community. It's allowed to go." She said, a calm voice helping to soothe the anxiety in Skylar's mind.

"DANTE!"


	4. Ways not to Die

_**A Demon's Angel**_

This chapter's definitely just a filler. Sorry it took ages (once again) for such a naff piece of writing, but I always do this sooner or later unless I OD on what I'm writing about. And find a plotline.

I've done NEITHER. O.o'

**Chapter 4 - Ways not to Die**

Dante had found himself strangely edgy since his meeting with the scary blind chick. He didn't remember her name. The kid was nice though - cute, innocent. Dante couldn't remember ever being like that. Vergil was that twin. Dante was the one who sat on the roof overnight to see the moon at it's fullest, then fell off and broke both of his wrists and one of his legs.

Dante was the kid who hated his Father. Demons in general weirded him out. And killed his Mother. Why not return the favor - slay every demon alive. Of course, his brother would go somewhere near the end. Meh. He didn't care. He'd have to go too - what difference does it make? As long as Dante was the last Demon standing, he knew he could stop the entire race. But how? Taking your own life is hard anyway, but when your almost immortal it gets quite a bit harder.

Vergil was the kid who LOVED his Father. Even though he never met him. Not that he remembered that far back. His life started at 8. When he disappeared from the face of the Earth.

_Well Done, _Dante thought. _You're not thinking of… Damn. _

Yet again the half-blood's brain eluded itself enough to think of what it was avoiding. Maybe he should move - incase she comes back. Incase those stupid bipolar angels decide they want to get blind, slam him against walls and watch stand-up comedy with him again.

"That's got to be it!" Dante screamed, earning him strange looks from the others in the pizza takeout.

_Maybe she's Bipolar! Then, I can't ask - I don't know where she is or if she'll rip my head off… _

Dante had encountered a problem here. Oh well. It's not as if he cared. Although he did, really. He wanted to see her try to rip his head off in front of her daughter. Her cute, innocent daughter. I wonder if she's a bipolar angel too. Asking her is completely out of the question though. She probably doesn't even know what bipolar means. Stupid child. Stupid, cute, innocent child.

Dante ate his pizza, laughing to himself about such a child. Then Vergil walked in the door. Dante pretty much choked on his pepperoni double meat plus, cowering uncharacteristically in his coat. Edgy indeed. _Maybe he's as stupid at the kid. Not cute, or innocent, just the stupid part. _

Dante peered over the top of his table to see Vergil slouch slightly where he was stood.

_That's it. Now walk away, stupid half-demon lunatic. _

Vergil braced up again, taking a step backwards to let a woman with a pram in the door. He tried to smile. It turned into a grimace, so he looked at his shoes. Dante saw movement over the seats. But his brother was walking the wrong way. And suddenly, Dante had encountered another problem.


	5. Vergil, Lady, and a whole lot of

_**A Demon's Angel**_

OK so I have a plot, a cute pairing that's undoubtedly NOT original, a laptop, and 2 chapter posts in one day. I feel… Proud. Although it's not my first time. For _any _of those.

Mind you, it's a feeble excuse for a chapter.

**Chapter 5 - Vergil, Lady, and a whole lot of $*% .**

Vergil's fist came down on Dante's table with enough force to break it, at least.  
>"Geez man! Calm down." Dante said, standing and daring to pat his brother's shoulder.<br>"I need your help." Vergil whispered. That's a contrast.

Dante kicked up his feet on what was left of the table and chuckled.  
>"Feeling lonely? You know I <em>could <em>hel-"  
>"Somebody stole Yamato." Vergil announced, cool and calm. Somehow. Dante leapt up, shoving Vergil away from him.<p>

"Well why the hell'd you let someone do that?!" He asked, raising his voice and getting an angry stare from the waitress at the counter. He returned it with a wink and grabbed his brother's elbow, dragging him out of the door. Vergil dusted his jacket off once outside.

"Who was it? Or what, either works." Dante sighed. He didn't like being around his brother when he was in this state. Especially when he'd just been thinking about how to murder him.  
>"Actually, I believe you're very much familiar with her." Vergil smirked, drawing a greyscale picture of Lady out of his pocket. Sure enough, Yamato was tied around her waist, secured by the yellow ribbon that Vergil never found a use for. Dante paled. He was getting the blame for this.<p>

"Find her, kill her, and get me that sword brother. Or else." Vergil snapped, losing him relaxed demeanor for a few seconds. Did he just say…?  
>"You know I can't do that. The killing part, anyway. The others, I can try. I may stand a better chance with your underrated expertise and mighty superiority. <em>Brother<em>."

Vergil froze. He looked like he'd been caught in headlights.  
>"Fine." He concluded. "I'll just kill her myself." Dante watched his brother as he walked away into a nearby alleyway. One sharp turn and he was gone.<p>

"Missin' you already, 'Gilver'." Dante muttered, laughing a little to himself before walking back to shop. Why pay? He only ate the biggest pizza they offered, smashed the table, and flirted openly with the waitress. Only. But where did he get that picture? It looked like a certain church that Dante could only just recall through fuzzy memory and fuzzy feathers. Feathers.

It just had to be _that church._


	6. Questions

_**A Demon's Angel**_

Shoutout to Meech Macko for their review on the last chapter, and yes, I realise that Dante is stupidly and incredibly stronger and more agile than I'm letting on here, but it's for a reason. All will be explained within future chapters ;) I finally got over my block and I'm getting the plot all wired up now, so… Enjoy? If you want to. If not, then just read it normally.

I'd listen to **Enter Shikari **- _Destabilise_ or _Quelle Surprise _for this one. Unless you hate screamo.

**Chapter 6 - Questions**

"Lord, this is annoying." Lady muttered. She'd never had to clean before. Polish clearly wasn't working. It wasn't even her sword. God only knows what possessed her to steal it. All she knew was that eventually he'd come back for it, intending to kill her. Idiot. Even _Dante_ knows it takes more than a half-blood to stop Lady.

When the doors flew off their hinges, then, and Lady was taken into a choke hold she didn't realise, she was slightly shocked. Not scared, of course. Lady didn't know what it felt like to be scared anymore. What, was she 10 years old? Of course she wasn't scared.

She thought.

Of course, when Vergil ended up a captive instead of Lady, then things changed. Even _Lady_ knows it takes more than a blind girl to stop Vergil. Lady took up Yamato from the floor and tore the scabbard from it, charging at the woman who'd struck Vergil down and impaling her on its blade. She crippled and bent over the sword, holding her stomach. Lady drew out the katana and kicked her into a pile of black bin-bags, sheathing the sword and running out of the alleyway.

When Vergil came back around he saw Lady running off with his sword (again) and the same woman that had thrown him to the floor lying in a pile of trash. What the hell happened? And how did Lady still have his sword strapped around her waist? Anger boiled inside Vergil, and he struggled to hold it in, tensing every muscle in his body just to stay composed. When he was sure he wasn't going to explode in fury, he stood up to study his attacker.

Her hair was blonde, flowing glossily down to her thighs. There was a purple blindfold tied tightly around her eyes, and Vergil assumed with that fact that she was blind in one way or another. Or a sensitive. Her once white shirt was stained with blood, although it seemed to be paler than any human blood he'd ever seen, and a pair of guns were on a belt around some plain brown shorts. The boots she wore had a small 1-inch heel, and the red leather they were made of came up to her knee before stopping. A knife was tucked into her white knee-high socks.

Vergil knelt down, watching her all the while, and pried the knife from where it was loosely secured. It turned out to be more machete than knife. Almost as long as Vergil's forearm. He tucked it inside his jacket and stood up. The woman flinched. Vergil drew the large dagger once more and pointed it at the woman, then remembered that she was blind and slowly stepped back a few paces before putting it back into his coat.

She didn't move again, and Vergil made a slow, stealthy retreat from her injured body. He headed for where he knew Lady would be going, making his own way to Devil May Cry via his own, faster, more concealed route from the public spaces that Lady was currently tearing through with a sword strapped to her. Vergil's sword.

Dante was sort of glad that Vergil had decided to refuse his help. After all, this way he didn't have to worry about having to pay back his debt to Lady. If he killed her. If he was even luckier, they might run away together and have 8 kids. Maybe a dog. Perhaps they'd call it Dante. He laughed at that. Then she came charging through the door. Lady that is. Not one of the children. Or the dog. If they'd called a female dog Dante…?

"Dante! You need to hide this! Please? You _know_ you owe me." She cried, holding the sword out in front of her. Dante shook his head.

"You do realise that a) my brother's going to kill you, b) My brother's going to kill you and take his sword back, or c) my brother's going to kill you, take his sword back, re-open the demon world with it, and then kill me. I can therefore disclose that it is in my least interests to hide that sword. And it's called Yamato."

Lady seemed infuriated. "But you _owe_ me!" She shrieked. Dante tried to keep a straight face. He failed.

His laughter filled the room enough for Lady to feel worried and out of place, and she picked up an empty bottle from the pool table and threw it at Dante. She missed terribly. In return, Dante laughed even more. Lady charged upstairs, Yamato in tow, and hid in Dante's wardrobe. It stank. And whatever she was standing on was soft and squishy. God, she hoped it wasn't a dead body. Or a living body, which might be considerably worse.


	7. Live With It

_**A Demon's Angel**_

Thanks for putting this on alert to **LinkWinchester**, much appreciated! Hoping this is satisfactory… It's taken me long enough :/ Sorry to anyone reading, I hit some MAJOR plotholes and had to rearrange the whole story from last chapter onwards, so… Excuses excuses excuses. Let's get on with it.

**Chapter 7 - Live with it**

"Dante. Hand it over." Vergil said, strolling through the doors at a leisurely pace, but lacking his usual flair. Or is that katana? Dante shrugged and pointed upstairs.

"I suppose Lady has it. She's probably under my bed. I've been waiting my whole life to say that." He laughed, mocking his brother for the billionth time. Vergil blinked twice and made his way to Dante's room.

Lady could clearly hear footsteps approaching the doorway. Whether it was the mean or the meaner twin, she didn't know, but she played it safe until he opened the wardrobe doors.

"Hi?" She grinned. Vergil smiled back.

"Lady." He whispered, then grabbed her elbow and dragged her out of the wardrobe, throwing her to the floor. She winced as her elbow hit a nail. Dante's house needed some serious TLC.

"Or is that Mary?" Vergil sneered, kicking Lady viciously in the ribs and stepping back. She spat on his boots as best as she could from her prone position on the floor.

"It hasn't been _Mary_ for a long time, pal."

Vergil spat back, and it hit Lady on the cheek. She glared disgustedly at the half-blood demon boy as he crouched before her. To her surprise he was wearing an unusually apologetic face. He reached out to wipe Lady's face, and she was amazed at how soft his hand was, but his face soon became confused and frightened. He retracted his hand like he'd burnt it and stood abruptly with excessive grace, floating out of the room after retrieving his sword from the floor. Lady lay stunned on the cold floor, trying to make sense of it all.

Vergil frowned his way down the stairs and gave a chilling glance around the room. Seeing his brother had left, he strolled out of the building and followed what he thought was the smell of beer and pizza. The smell of his brother. He didn't know when or why he'd become so dependent on his younger sibling.

Dante left once his brother reached the top of the stairs, shrugging on his coat and leaving his two pistols, ebony and ivory, on his desk. He kept Rebellion with him though, just incase. Heading to the same church as before, he took a shorter route, cutting through less public areas and more alleyways. He was somehow dying to meet that blind girl again, however cruel and unforgiving she was.

He found her much earlier than the church, however. Dante gazed upon the limp body of a woman so unusually strong with pride. Guess he won in the long run. He knelt next to the pile of black litter bags she rested on and prodded her ribs. She remained perfectly still, although not through choice. She'd drifted into unconsciousness so deep that the burning sensation in her stomach was no longer a problem.

"Clean out." Dante said. He frowned slightly. It looked to him like she'd been run through by the blood patterns coating her shirt. He laughed at the now reversed situation and her sudden weakness in the human world. Plenty of _impurites_ here. Plenty of things to slow her down. Unlike in heaven. The way she'd explained t, she'd made it sound like an allergy.

Angels are amazingly reactive to evil, negativity, and bad thoughts. The higher up the scale they are in heaven, the higher the atonement of the 6th sense they have. Unlike demons, who have boosted everything senses, angels are just humans with a sixth sense. And the hierarchy? It hurt Dante to think about it. There were the people who believed (or defeated a great evil, or something else amazingly angelic) in their life on earth. Then Cherubs and Young Angels. Like Skylar's daughter Catherine. Then Angels. Skylar. They only had 1 wing, because they don't have a reason for another. Most angels are confined to heaven until they find their songbird. The being that calls out to them on earth. Then they have to transfuse their own and their songbird's blood, making them a Guardian Angel. From then, they remain on earth with their songbird, with both wings.

Then there's the Archangel. Weiss, Skylar had called him. He'd been Archangel for almost as long as Mundus has been King of the Demon world. A tall man with long white hair, highly respected and hardly a day over 20. With double pure white wings stretching elegantly from golden robes. That's what Skylar said. He's the one who let Dante go. Never met him. Never saw him. Skylar had only mentioned seeing him once. So not only was he powerful and inspiring, but he was elusive and mysterious too. What a combo.

"Dante!" Vergil shouted, running through the alleyway, interrupting his thoughts. Dante executed a long-needed face-palm and turned to his brother menacingly. Vergil was uncaring. Upon noticing the body and recognising her as the angel lady stabbed, Vergil withdrew the blade from his coat and placed it gently in her boot.

"Nice _knife_." He smirked. Vergil narrowed his eyes and took a step back.

Vergil didn't question how Dante and that woman knew each other. Frankly, he never really cared for any of his brother's remote friendships. Especially not with women, blind and clearly not human or not. Vergil tried to control his breathing. The oddly sweet smell of her blood was disturbing him, and he tried his best not to taste it when he breathed through his mouth.

"She needs somewhere to stay." Dante sighed. Vergil looked at Dante with a 'no way' stare and held up his hands. Dante smiled and walked away, leaving Vergil stood with an unconscious woman in a darkening alleyway; the syrupy fragrance of her scarlet body fluids still interfering with his thoughts. He had to get her away. But where?


	8. Wherever

_**A Demon**__**'**__**s Angel**_

**Sorry for my amazingly slow updates. Enjoy bros.**

**And I know that Lady and Trish met already in the anime, but oh well. **

**Chapter 8 - Wherever**

The clearing was quiet. Tranquil. A small, babbling stream ran past by a few metres. Birds sounded occasional songs from the forest nearby. Calm and hidden. Perfect. Vergil threw the weakened woman to the floor and dusted himself off while walking to the stream. He needed a drink. The sheer smell of her blood was making him dizzy. After a few handfuls of the clear blue water, Vergil sat back on the bank and looked up through the foliage. The sky was mostly blue, but grey clouds loomed threateningly into view. Rain was on its way. Vergil took another gulp from the stream and stood up again, looking towards the grassy green clearing. The girl was gone.

Vergil sighed and walked back towards where he'd laid her down. He could clearly smell where she'd gone. He followed her scent to the right of where they'd arrived, crossing the stream again further down and weaving through the thin trees trying to keep up. It wasn't long before he was close enough to taste her blood in the air. A heavy shudder racked its way through Vergil's spine, causing the Demon to keel over and land on his knees in the fallen leaves and winter's debris. He coughed slightly and shook his head, trying to refocus, and got back to his feet. Definitely not human. Who did Dante think he was kidding?

He walked slowly and cautiously closer to the smell of her blood, noticing how hard it was becoming to breathe, and stopped staring at the light in front of him. There the forest stopped, abruptly joining a wide rocky plateau that ended just as suddenly as it had begun about 12 feet away. And a bit further down, the woman was also emerging from the treeline, her eyes set on the cliffs in front of her. Vergil suddenly panicked, he clenched his fists and ran towards her, tackling her frail body to the limestone before she could walk any further. Her head hit the ground with a sickening crack and the woman was once again unconscious. Vergil let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, dusting himself off and slinging the woman over his shoulder.

This was all Dante's fault.

Lady had been stood outside Devil May Cry for almost an hour before Dante decided to open the door. They'd been having conversations through the door, but neither had thought to open it before the sound of a motorbike began to resonate from outside. Dante brought Lady inside before she could meet his other motor biking easily-aggravated lady friend. What a time to call round Trish. What a time… The blonde walked casually up to the office doors and tapped lightly, entering without invitation and receiving a confused, disgusted look from Lady.

Dante looked up from his snooker game and smiled at Trish, then potted a yellow.

"Jackpot." He grinned. Lady nudged him and growled in his ear, "She's a Demon, idiot.". Dante batted her away before going to talk to Trish again. He'd hardly got a single word out before his brother burst through the door again.

"Dante!" He yelled, extremely out of character and to the entire room's surprise. He didn't say anything else until he'd slammed Skylar's brittle body down on the snooker table, but after that he turned around and continued calmly.

"Explain." He demanded. Trish left the room, pinching her nose and hanging her head. Dante seemed to be slightly on edge too. Vergil felt his hands twitch and clenched his fists, prepared for a long witty story from his brother that didn't really answer his question and was simply devised to make him angry. That's all he ever answered him with. But now, for the first time in history, Dante gave a straight, simple answer to his elder sibling.

"She's an Angel." He choked, clearly affected by the blood. Lady seemed to catch the uncomfort between them despite not understanding what Vergil said. His voice was too hoarse for her to catch a word.

"What's up with you guys? You all look like you're about to throw up your livers." She joked. Dante went to speak and coughed instead, his stomach lurching and making his back arch. Lady stepped away and looked at Vergil, currently shuddering where he stood. Dante looked over to Skylar and cleared his throat. Why was her blood suddenly so disgusting?t had smelt so deliciously inviting before…

"I think we need to patch her up." He announced. Vergil gave his brother the same unwilling look as before. Dante straightened himself out and headed to the door.

"I'll check on Trish." He declared, briskly walking out and leaving Vergil to tolerate the sickly sweet smell.

Lady was clearly confused. Not only was everyone suddenly acting like they were dehydrated and intoxicated at the same time, but there was no apparent cause other than the person she'd ran through with Yamato. Her shirt was disgustingly bloody. Vergil hadn't looked at the woman since he laid her down. Instead, he was looking at Lady.

"Are you just gonna stand there? Get me a first aid kit!" She shouted, getting the half-blood's attention and making use of his current calm mood. Once he returned with the items she needed, Lady sterilised and bandaged the woman's wounds, including the obvious crack in her skull and the scratches on her knees and elbows from where she'd stumbled through the forest. Once the cuts were covered, the woman's presence was more tolerable, but Dante and Trish didn't come back in for a while. Trish being a fully-fledged Demon, she seemed more affected by the stench of her obvious purity.

Too bad.


End file.
